


A Little Stress Relief

by LeePacesFace



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, absolutely shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeePacesFace/pseuds/LeePacesFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has a bad day. Claire makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this is terrible. I haven't written in a really long time and I never write smut!

Claire is cooking dinner when Owen arrives at their shared apartment. She feels his large hands wrap around her waist and push her up against the counter as he leaned into her back. She sets down the knife and reaches back with a hand splashed with tomato juice. Her slightly sticky fingers wind themselves through his curly hair. Neither of them speaks. Neither needs to. She can feel his thoughts and his stress in the grip of his hands; nearly hard enough to leave bruises on her lily white skin. It's plain how hard his day as been, as he goes through round after round of trials, meetings, inquiries and debriefings. He rests his forehead against the back of her neck, she feels his breath come in short labored puffs against her shoulder blades. 

They stand there... for five minutes, or five hours, neither really cares or notices the passing of time. 

Claire knows what Owen needs and pushes back against him. She feels him hard against her in every meaning of the word. His long toned body is tensed, coiled tightly. His arousal presses against her and she rubs against him slowly, carefully. She feels like prey, cornered by a predator and it excites her. Heat blooms in her belly as his hands tighten.

Suddenly she's bent over the counter, t-shirt pulled up and off and the veggies she was cutting are all over the floor. Owen drags his mouth down her spine, gently scraping his teeth against her skin before running his tongue over the thin red lines. She breathes a heavy sigh. She wants to kiss him, wants to hold him to her and comfort him as he does for her but she knows he needs this. So for now, they'll fuck like wild animals. Later. There will be time to be close and to cling to each other later. He's stopped at the top of her shorts.

"Owen, take what you need." She whispers. Knowing he waited for her consent. Her breasts are crushed against the cold counter top; a stark contract to the hot body at her back. He ruts against her ass, she feels the gush of wetness between her thighs. His hands push her shorts down, taking her panties with them. His hands are shaking as he tries to undo his belt buckle. It takes a moment but his jeans and boxers fall to the floor with a brush of fabric and click of his belt hitting the floor. 

His fingers caress her middle, around her belly button and down. He finds her wet for him and growls, a deep, primal sound deep in his throat. He slides his thumb over her clit as he slips a finger inside. Claire rocks against his hand silently urging him on. Her silence turns him on more. Her wants to fuck her til she comes, screaming his name. He adds another finger. She keens and presses her cheek to the counter top. He's desperate to be inside her but can't bring himself to rush. He needs to know she's ready.

He removes his fingers and replaces them with his cock. She moans for real now. In this position he feels huge. The stretch to take him in is incredible. Finally his control snaps. Their bodies slap together as he rides her against the counter. She grips the edge of the counter and pushes back to meet him. He changes the angle slightly so that he's brushing her g-spot with every thrust. Claire cries out and arches against him. 

"Owen." Claire moans. He grunts and bites her shoulder. "Come with me Owen." 

"Fuck Claire." He groans against her back. She's so close, she reaches down to where they're joined and strokes his sack. He buries his moan in Claire's back as he comes while she screams his name. 

They stand there a moment as they catch their breath, still connected. Owen pulls out and Claire turns to face him. He looks exhausted. She kisses him quickly before leading him to bed.  He collapses as though he hasn't rested for a week. He's asleep before she's finished cleaning them up. 

Claire decides the salad she was making is no longer important as she crawls into bed with her lover. Sometimes a little stress relief goes a long way.

 


End file.
